simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ambition
Ambition ou Ambição, em português, refere-se a um recurso incluído em The Sims Medieval. Trata-se de um sistema de objetivos que o jogador deve conquistar ao iniciar um novo reino para desbloquear outras ambições e enfim completar o jogo ao completar todas as ambições. As ambições possuem um sistema de classificações para premiar o jogador dependendo de quão bem ele completou o objetivo principal. Eles dividam-se em bronze, prata, ouro e platina. Algumas ambições só são desbloqueadas se a ambição anterior foi completada numa classificação específica. Além do mais, completar ambições em níveis altos desbloqueiam vários itens, como roupas ou mobílias, além de aumentar o seu Watcher Achievement Level (Nível de Conquistas do Observador). Todas as ambições do reino oferecem ao jogador uma certa quantidade de Quest Points (QP) quando eles começam a jogar. Estes pontos QP devem ser gastos para "comprar" quests de forma a conseguir completar os objetivos específicos de cada ambição. Lista de ambições New Begginings A ambição "New Begginings" está desbloqueada desde o início do jogo e é onde o jogador deve começar. O objetivo dessa ambição é construir a maior quantia de prédios possível em um reino só. A ambição disponibiliza 50 quest points para o jogador. *''Keep'' (platina): construa treze prédios em um reino. *''Castle'' (ouro): construa onze prédios em um reino. *''Settlement'' (prata): construa oito prédios em um reino. *''Village'' (bronze): construa cinco prédios em um reino. Imperial Domination A ambição "Imperial Domination" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "New Begginings" com uma classificação ouro, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é anexar todos os territórios próximos ao seu reino. A ambição disponibiliza 40 quest points para o jogador. *''Possessor of All'' (platina): Anexar todos os territórios vizinhos. *''Overlord'' (ouro): Anexar seis territórios vizinhos. *''Dominator'' (prata): Anexar quatro territórios vizinhos. *''Usurper'' (bronze): Anexar dois territórios vizinhos. No Quest for the Weary A ambição "No Quest for the Weary" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "New Begginings" com uma classificação prata, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é fazer várias missões e conseguir terminá-las conseguindo medalhas de platina neles todos. A ambição disponibiliza 60 quest points para o jogador. *''Epic Quest'' (platina): Conseguir uma medalha platina em dezesseis quests. *''Master of the Quest'' (ouro): Conseguir uma medalha de ouro em dezesseis quests. *''Quite Questy'' (prata): Conseguir uma medalha de prata em dezesseis quests. *''Played a Bit'' (bronze): Conseguir uma medalha de bronze em dezesseis quests. Tenha em mente que, ao ganhar uma medalha numa classificação mais alta, automaticamente você terá medalhas nas classificações abaixo. Exemplo: completando um quest ganhando medalha de platina, esta medalha conta para uma medalha de ouro, prata e bronze também. Se conseguir uma medalha de ouro no final de um quest, a medalha conta para uma de prata e bronze também, e assim em diante. Fame A ambição "Fame" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "Imperial Dommination" com uma classificação prata, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é ganhar a maior quantidade de Renown (fama) possível. A ambição disponibiliza 50 quest points para o jogador. *''I'm Going to Live Forever'' (platina): Atingir 700 pontos Renown *''Household Name'' (ouro): Atingir 500 pontos Renown *''Almost Famous'' (prata): Atingir 350 pontos Renown *''Small Fry'' (bronze): Atingir 200 pontos Renown Safe and Sound A ambição "Safe and Sound" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "Imperial Dommination" com uma classificação ouro, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é aumentar Security (Segurança) e Well-being (Bem-Estar) do reino. A ambição disponibiliza 40 quest points para o jogador. *''Wealthy Fortress'' (platina): Aumentar Security (Segurança) e Well-being (Bem-estar) para o nível 12. *''Safety in Numbers'' (ouro): Aumentar Security (Segurança) e Well-being (Bem-estar) para o nível 10. *''Healthier than Most'' (prata): Aumentar Security (Segurança) e Well-being (Bem-estar) para o nível 8. *''Basic Protection'' (bronze): Aumentar Security (Segurança) e Well-being (Bem-estar) para o nível 4. Legen (wait for it!) dary! A ambição "Legen (wait for it!) dary!" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar as ambições "Fame" com uma classificação ouro e "Safe and Sound" com classificação prata. O objetivo dessa ambição é ter a maior quantidade de heróis com ''Legendary Traits'' (traços legendários). A ambição disponibiliza 50 quest points para o jogador. *''Flawless'' (platina): Ter cinco heróis com Legendary Traits (traços legendários). *''We are Legends'' (ouro): Ter quatro heróis com Legendary Traits (traços legendários). *''Twice a Hero'' (prata): Ter dois heróis com Legendary Traits (traços legendários). *''A Few Good Sims'' (bronze): Ter um herói com Legendary Traits (traços legendários). Filled Coffers A ambição "Filled Coffers" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar as ambições "Fame" com uma classificação prata, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é ter a maior quantidade de Simoles possível com cada herói. A ambição disponibiliza 60 quest points para o jogador. *''Swimming in Gold'' (platina): Ter 80,000 Simoles em todas as profissões *''A Golden Age'' (ouro): Ter 65,000 Simoles em todas as profissões *''A Small Fortune'' (prata): Ter 50,000 Simoles em todas as profissões *''Enough to Get By'' (bronze): Ter 25,000 Simoles em todas as profissões Best in Show A ambição "Best in Show" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar as ambições "Safe and Sound" e "Thoughts and Prayers", ambas com uma classificação ouro, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é aumentar todos os aspectos do reino: Security (Segurança), Well-being (Bem-Estar), Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura). A ambição disponibiliza 50 quest points para o jogador. *''As Good as it Gets'' (platina): Aumentar todos os aspectos para o nível 12. *''Aspect Respect'' (ouro): Aumentar todos os aspectos para o nível 10. *''Halfway There'' (prata): Aumentar todos os aspectos para o nível 6. *''Lil' Empire That Could'' (bronze): Aumentar todos os aspectos para o nível 6. Thoughts and Prayers A ambição "Thoughts and Prayers" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "No Quest for the Weary" com uma classificação ouro, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é aumentar Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura) do reino. A ambição disponibiliza 40 quest points para o jogador. *''Cultural Mecca'' (platina): Aumentar Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura) para o nível 12. *''Mentally Fulfilled'' (ouro): Aumentar Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura) para o nível 10. *''Thinkers and Doers'' (prata): Aumentar Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura) para o nível 8. *''Start of Something Big'' (bronze): Aumentar Knowledge (Conhecimento) e Culture (Cultura) para o nível 4. Hard Workers A ambição "Hard Workers" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "No Quest for the Weary" com uma classificação prata, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é ter a maior quantidade de heróis no nível dez. A ambição disponibiliza 75 quest points para o jogador. *''Best of the Best'' (platina): Ter dez heróis no nível dez. *''Professional Mastery'' (ouro): Ter dez heróis no nível oito. *''Good at What I Do'' (prata): Ter dez heróis no nível cinco. *''No Longer Apprentices'' (bronze): Ter cinco heróis no nível cinco. Efficient Expander A ambição "Efficient Expander" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar as ambições "Thoughts and Prayers" com uma classificação prata e "Hard Workers" com uma classificação ouro. O objetivo dessa ambição é ter a maior quantidade de heróis no nível dez. A ambição disponibiliza 50 quest points para o jogador. *''Rainy Day RP Fund'' (platina): Tenha 650 pontos de Renown com ao menos 75 RP restantes *''Strategic Expander'' (ouro): Tenha 450 pontos de Renown com ao menos 50 RP restantes *''Expansion on a Budget'' (prata): Tenha 300 pontos de Renown com ao menos 25 RP restantes *''Easy Expansion'' (bronze): Tenha 200 pontos de Renown Wealthy Populace A ambição "Wealthy Populace" é desbloqueada após o jogador terminar a ambição "Hard Workers" com uma classificação prata, no mínimo. O objetivo dessa ambição é ter a maior quantidade de heróis com 7.500 Simoles nos fundos. A ambição disponibiliza 60 quest points para o jogador. *''Spread the Wealth'' (platina): Ter 10 heróis com ao menos 7,500 Simoles *''Money, Money, Money'' (ouro): Ter 8 heróis com ao menos 6,500 Simoles *''Glass Half Wealthy'' (prata): Ter 5 heróis com ao menos 6,500 Simoles *''More Than Just a Living'' (bronze): Ter 5 heróis com ao menos 5,000 Simoles Peace Maker A ambição "Peace Maker" é adicionado com ''The Sims Medieval: Pirates and Nobles'' e está desbloqueado desde o início. O objetivo dessa ambição é completar a maioria das missões de guerra com as classificações mais altas. A ambição disponibiliza 40 quest points para o jogador. *''Adjudicator'' (platina): Terminar dez quests no nível platina e terminar com a guerra *''Diplomat'' (ouro): Terminar dez quests no nível prata e terminar com a guerra *''Arbitrator'' (prata): Terminar dez quests no nível ouro e terminar com a guerra *''Pacifier'' (bronze): Terminar dez quests no nível bronze e terminar com a guerra Tenha em mente que, ao ganhar uma medalha numa classificação mais alta, automaticamente você terá medalhas nas classificações abaixo. Exemplo: completando um quest ganhando medalha de platina, esta medalha conta para uma medalha de ouro, prata e bronze também. Se conseguir uma medalha de ouro no final de um quest, a medalha conta para uma de prata e bronze também, e assim em diante. Jogo livre (An Eternal Kingdom) Após o patch 1.3 de The Sims Medieval, adicionou-se a ambição An Eternal Kingdom, que é basicamente um modo de jogo livre de maiores objetivos e que conta com quest points infinitos. Para desbloqueá-lo, é necessário completar a ambição "New Begginings" numa classificação bronze. Curiosidade *O nome da ambição "Legen (wait for it!) dary!" pode ser uma referência ao bordão da série estadunidense de televisão How I Met Your Mother (2005 - 2014). Categoria:The Sims Medieval